User talk:Biztek
Welcome Hi, welcome to Superpower Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tamaranian Physiology page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! -- Thekingsman (Talk) 23:06, August 8, 2012 Subjective Unity Hi ! I updated the capabilities of SU. What do you think ? I'm not sure my interpretation is correct. Your profile is impressively rich and well organized, by the way ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 05:21, September 3, 2012 (UTC) U learn fast n thnx J. Veteran (talk) 05:43, September 3, 2012 (UTC) New Power Hi ! I just created a new power, called Telekinetic Force Manipulation. Please take a look when you can, and tell me what you think :) DYBAD (talk) 05:43, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :) That's quite motivating ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 07:41, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi ! It's me again ^ ^ do you where I can find the panel of colors for the template box ? I can only copy/paste the color of other pages, and this method is starting to show it's limits ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 12:16, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks ! I'll try that :) DYBAD (talk) 02:55, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Subjective Reality Thanks ! Yes, it's the power of Kumagawa Misogi. It served as inpiration for both Causality Manipulation (Ajimu Najime described it as tempering with the law of causality) and Nonexistence (turn anything into nothing). "From Dust" is the name of a recent game in which you play a newborn god, "Back Reborn" is a personal idea (tailor-made reincarnation inducement ^ ^) and "Unbound World" spontaneously came to mind when describing the ultimate application. Though all these techniques were present from the start, I just didn't notice their removal ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 07:43, September 8, 2012 (UTC) New Power I called Superior Adaptation. Take a look if you feel like like ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 00:36, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks ! :D DYBAD (talk) 02:25, September 11, 2012 (UTC) And another one ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 05:06, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :) You just can't play a video game without thinking about it ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 05:20, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Well done ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 07:24, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Just created another power, if you're interested ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 09:34, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Complete Arsenal isn't Omnipotence, but the result is pretty much the same (Causality/Boundary Manipulation, Subjective Unity, Primordial Deity Physiology, etc. all grants Omnipotence - without even counting OP itself ^ ^). The difference is essentially the style, as having all individual powers instead of just an omnipotent one is more fun, flexible and exciting ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 14:14, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Medaka Box I don't know if Ajimu Najimi possesses something like Medaka The End, but we have only seen an infinitesimal fraction of her abilities, so she very probably has a million enhanced versions of it ^ ^ Her Boss Skills are especially impressive, she even has an Primordial Deity Physiology skill (Spec Over => Become God Skill), an Omnipotence skill (Complete Jungle => Control Everything Skill), a Primordial Force Manipulation skill (Infinity Quest => Control the infinite skill), a Nonexistence skill (I Banish => Erase Skill), a Variable Manipulation skill (Free Climbing => Control Your Parameters Skill), an instant mastery of all abilities skill (Skillful => Master Skills Skill), an Ultimate Invincibility (Weak Pointless => Erase Your Weaknesses Skill), a Superior Adaptation skill (Humor Contrast => Be Stronger Than The Enemy Skill), a Life and Death Manipulation skill (Zero Sum Real => Power Over Life And Death Skill), a perfect Power Immunity / Power Negation skill (Live Zero => Negation Of All SKills Skill) among many other heavily broken abilities. And that's not even counting the Shonen Skills, which allows her to control all aspects of the story itself. Special mention to "Transport Plan" => Control Your Fate Skill (basically a "screw the author" skill ^ ^) and "Angel Style" => Protagonist Correction Skill ! That's downright crazy ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 09:56, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Galleries Just for the future reference: no creating gallery-page if there's under 20 pictures. That's on the rules.--Kuopiofi (talk) 07:58, September 24, 2012 (UTC) New Power Not very original, but still pretty awesome (at least to me ^ ^) and fully canon this time. DYBAD (talk) 01:10, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks ! Though I had to nerf Complete Arsenal a bit, as to not inlude Meta Ability Creation (since Ajimu explicitely stated that only Hanten can do that). DYBAD (talk) 08:12, September 30, 2012 (UTC) New Power This one really has a lot of potential ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:59, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for all the praises ^ ^ I took a look at the page's history and only DRAGONGOD01 edited it beside me (adding category). Coud it be your secret identity ? :P New Power And yet another one ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 03:43, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi ! Juneran created 2 pages for Kumagawa's powers : Equality (Bookmaker) and Fiction Manipulation (All Fiction + Imagination Manifestation). Hope you like them :) DYBAD (talk) 09:27, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Umineko no naku koro ni is definitely not worth watching ^ ^. Many characters are very interesting and their relations are rich and complex, but the plot is boring as hell and the arcs are terribly repetitive. The story wriggle in every direction but doesn't lead anywhere (like often is visual novels), most of it's potential being wasted in meaningless drama and closed-circle mindgames. Too bad, a different scenarist could have made something realy great out of it. DYBAD (talk) 00:45, October 16, 2012 (UTC)